retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story
Synopsis A boy named Andy likes to play with his toys -- mostly, his favorite is Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll. Today's his birthday, and he invites his friends. But this is a problem for Woody -- that Andy might get a new toy for his birthday. He starts a staff meeting and tells everyone to find a moving buddy, because Andy's mom is planning to move to a new house. Woody also reminds everyone that no one is to get replaced. As the mini-sergeant toys investigate Andy's presents, the "last" present is a board game. Then, the toys are warned that a surprise present is taken from the closet. The new present really was a new toy with a karate chop action, a laser light, a voice box and plastic wings. His name is Buzz Lightyear, a "space ranger" that came from Star Command. He introduces himself to everyone, and proves that he could fly around the room. He does so, but Woody convinces him that it's falling with style. As days pass, Buzz becomes more likely to become Andy's favorite toy. Then one day, Woody shows Buzz Andy's wicked neighbor Sid, who likes to torture toys for fun. For example, he lights a match to a firecracker taped to a Combat Carl. That evening, Andy and his mom go to Pizza Planet. She tells him that he can only bring one toy. Woody thinks he should be the one, but loses again as the fortune reads "Don't Count on it". He then tricks Buzz in order to knock him out the window. Just as Andy arrives into the room, he can't find Buzz, so he takes Woody instead. The car stops at the gas station, and that's when Woody and Buzz fall off the van, leaving them in the gas station together alone. Then they spy a Pizza Planet truck, and they use it to get to where Andy is. Buzz finds a rocket crane game, and jumps in. Inside are lots of alien squeeze toys. Woody follows him, and Sid manages to not only take one alien toy with him, he also wins Woody and Buzz. He takes them to his house, where a group of mutant toys live. The next day, Sid burns Woody's forehead with a magnifying glass. When Sid leaves, Woody and Buzz find the exit, but can't leave, as Sid's dog Scud is there. Buzz watches a commercial on TV about him, and proves the TV wrong that he really can fly. The TV was right -- Buzz instead crashes onto the floor. Sid's little sister Hannah finds him, and puts on a tea party with him. Woody imitates her mother, forcing her to leave. He then rushes into the room to grab Buzz so that he could use Sid's window to convince the toys to rescue him. As they see Buzz's broken arm, they refuse. The mutant toys gather around him and fix Buzz's arm, then disappear as Sid comes in with a huge rocket called "The Big One". He tapes it onto Buzz, but has to wait until tomorrow to send him into orbit, because it was raining. But before he was able to, Woody and the mutant toys hatch a plan to stop him. Sid notices that the toys are alive, and runs into the house screaming. Woody and Buzz escape, with the rocket still on Buzz. They could not catch up with Andy's van, but they do manage to climb up to the moving van. But Scud grabs onto Woody, so Buzz jumps onto his face and forces the dog to let him go. Woody opens the back door, and sees the toys in the boxes. He takes out R.C. to bring Buzz back, but the toys attack him, and toss him off the van. Buzz bumps into Woody, still riding the R.C. The toys realize that Woody was right, so they use Slinky to rescue him and Buzz. The batteries expire, so Woody lights the rocket to send them zooming. But then they go up into the sky. Buzz presses a button to let out his wings, tearing off the rocket, making it explode into bits. Woody and Buzz are now flying (although Buzz thinks they're falling with style), and they land in the van that Andy's mom is driving. Then it's Christmas. Andy's baby sister Molly gets a Mrs. Potato Head, and Andy himself gets a new puppy. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline *'November 19, 1993:' A very early draft of the film was presented by Disney. *'February 1994: '''After a brief shutdown, production restarted at Pixar Animation Studios, and in March, the voice actors also returned. *'July 27, 1995: '''Never-before-released footage was unveiled by the creators of the film. It contained some storyboards, rough animation, and a minority of voices that were changed in the final film. Release timeline Toy Story became the highest grossing film of 1995, with a profit of $192 million domestically and $362 million worldwide (which, by today's standards, would be about $300 million domestically and $580 million worldwide). Alongside the film, a making-of documentary called "The Making of Toy Story: To Infinity and Beyond" aired twice on the Disney Channel, on March 22, 1996. The film was also advertised on: #Cinderella (October 4, 1995) #The Santa Clause (October 25, 1995) Home video timeline Weblinks *http://www.pixar.com/toystory/toystory.html (1996-1997) *http://www.pixar.com/feature/toystory/toystory.html (December 1997–October 2001) *http://www.disney.com/ToyStory (1997-1999) *http://www.pixar.com/featurefilms/ts/index.html (November 2001–June 2012) *http://www.pixar.com/features_films/TOY-STORY (June 2012–March 2017) *https://www.pixar.com/feature-films/toy-story (April 2017–present) Welcome to Andy's Room *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/andysroom (2000-2005) Toy Story 10th Anniversary *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/toystory (2005–May 2009) Toy Story *http://disney.go.com/toystory (2009-2013) *http://toystory.disney.com (2013-present) Gallery toystory.jpg|Film poster toystory_vhs.jpg|1996 VHS cover toystory_laserdisc.jpg|Laserdisc cover Toystory poster.jpg|iTunes cover (2006-2010) Toystory_itunes.jpg|iTunes cover (2010-2015) Toystory_2015.jpg|iTunes cover (2015-2019) Toystory_2019.jpg|iTunes cover (2019-present) Screenshots toystory_title.jpg|Title screen toystory_01.jpg toystory_02.jpg toystory_03.jpg toystory_04.jpg toystory_05.jpg toystory_06.jpg toystory_07.jpg toystory_08.jpg toystory_09.jpg toystory_10.jpg toystory_11.jpg toystory_12.jpg toystory_13.jpg toystory_14.jpg toystory_15.jpg toystory_16.jpg Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Movies Category:Released in 1995